Doctor in Distress
|catalogue number = VC3207 VC3456 CC7322 |rating = |running time = 99 minutes|re-released by = VCI and Cinema Club|re-release date = }} Doctor in Distress is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987, It got re-released by The Video Collection on 5th June 1995 and it got re-released by VCI and Cinema Club on 7th October 1996. Description Cast * Dirk Bogarde as Dr. Simon Sparrow * James Robertson Justice as Sir Lancelot Spratt * Samantha Eggar as Delia Mallory * Barbara Murray as Iris Marchant * Mylène Demongeot as Sonia and Helga * Donald Houston as Major Tommy French * Jessie Evans as Mrs. Parry * Ann Lynn as Mrs. Whittaker * Leo McKern as Harry * Dennis Price as Dr. Blacker * Rodney Cardiff as Dr. Stewart * Fenella Fielding as Train Passenger * Jill Adams as Genevieve * Paul Whitsun-Jones as Grimes * Michael Flanders as Bradby * Amanda Barrie as Rona * Reginald Beckwith as Meyer * Bill Kerr as Australian Sailor * Michael Goldie as Physical Training Instructor * Ronnie Stevens as Hotel Manager * Peter Butterworth as Ambulance Driver * Derek Fowlds as Gillibrand * Timothy Bateson as Mr. Holly * Joe Robinson as Sonia's Boyfriend * Ronnie Barker as Man at Railway Station Ticket Counter * John Bluthal as Railway Porter * Marianne Stone as Cafe Waitress * Denise Coffey as Food seller at Railway Station * Jeanette Landis as Rosie * Margaret Boyd as Lady Willoughby * Frank Finlay as Corsetiere * David Weston as Dr Bell * Richard Briers as Medical Student (uncredited) * Christopher Beeny as Medical Student (uncredited) * Johnny Briggs as Medical Student (uncredited) * Felix Felton as Farm Patient (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) # Warning screen (1986-1995) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy: Doctor Classics promo from 1987 # The Rank Organisation logo # Start of Doctor in Distress (1963) Closing (Original 1987 release) # End of Doctor in Distress (1963) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Doctor in Distress (1963) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Doctor in Distress (1963) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1996 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Doctor in Distress (1963) Closing (1996 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Doctor in Distress (1963) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Doctor Classics trailer from 1987 with clips of Gallery Doctor-In-Distress-VHS-_57.jpg|Back cover Doctor in Distress vhs.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Doctor (film series) Category:The Rank Organisation Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Doctor Classics trailer from 1987 Category:BBFC PG Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Cinema Club Category:1996 VHS Releases